poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Ireland's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
'''Team Ireland's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) '''is the 1st YIFM/TMNT crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Season 1 Ninjutsu master Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) is carrying his four pet turtles through the streets of Manhattan when he encounters members of an alien race called the Kraang. During an altercation with these aliens, Yoshi and the turtles are exposed to the Kraang's chemical, called mutagen, which causes organic beings to undergo major physical transformations. Yoshi takes on characteristics of a brown rat and the turtles take on human characteristics. Yoshi retreats to the New York City sewers where he raises the four turtles as his sons and imparts to them his knowledge of ninjutsu. Now teenagers, the turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo) venture to the surface for the first time and learn that the Kraang are using the mutagen as part of their plan to take over New York City. They befriend the teenage April O'Neil after she and her psychologist father Kirby are abducted by the Kraang. Donatello, who has developed a crush on April, is able to rescue her. While Kirby remains a prisoner of the Kraang, April becomes an ally of the turtles, who try to help her locate her father. April is also trained by Splinter to be a kunoichi, a female ninja. After learning of Splinter's and the turtles's presence in New York, Splinter's adoptive brother and long-time enemy Oroku Saki (Shredder) travels there from Japan and orders his birth clan, the Foot to track down Splinter and his sons, and put an end to their clan. This family feud eventually earns the coincidence of two of Shredder's disciples, martial arts star Chris Bradford and Brazilian street thug Xever Montes, getting mutated into Dogpound (later Rahzar) and Fishface. Learning about the Kraang's presence through his adopted daughter Karai, Shredder enters an alliance with the aliens to destroy their mutual enemies in the Hamato Clan. The turtles later discover that the Kraang came to Earth from Dimension X and built their headquarters with a company called TCRI and are plotting to use the mutagen and a set of Kraang-like powers that April was born with to convert Earth into a planet suitable for their race. After the turtles rescue Kirby, the Kraang invade New York, but the turtles and April emerge triumphant when they send the Technodrome, the Kraang leader Kraang Prime's ship, crashing into the sea. Meanwhile, Splinter battles Shredder and learns that Karai is his own daughter, Hamato Miwa, who was kidnapped by Shredder and who believes that Splinter killed her mother. The season ends with the turtles celebrating their victory over the Kraang as Splinter hides the secret of Miwa from them. Season 2 The turtles struggle to contain an outbreak of mutations that occurs thanks to the leftover mutagen from the thwarted Kraang invasion. Kirby is among the victims of the outbreak, and a misunderstanding leads April to become very upset and ashamed of the turtles and break off their friendship. However, the turtles are able to earn her forgiveness when they save her from Karai, who has taken temporary command of the Foot while the Shredder is away in Japan. Along with April came her new friend Casey Jones, who helps repel an assault on the turtles' lair. Kirby is eventually restored to his human form when Donatello manages to concoct another Kraang chemical called retro-mutagen, which causes organic beings to reverse their major physical transformations, and help keep it away from former T.C.R.I inventor Baxter Stockman, who gets mutated into Stockman-Fly while under Shredder's employ. Meanwhile, Shredder returns from Japan with the mutated Japanese bounty hunter Tiger Claw as his new second-in-command. Tiger Claw is later sent through a portal to the 1987–1996 animated series reality, but later returns to the 2012 reality. During a battle with the turtles, Karai is informed of her true nature by Leonardo (who has developed a crush on her since season 1), but she is too reluctant to accept it. When she is taken to the lair, she finally realizes the truth and disowns Shredder, who responds by imprisoning her. Repeated attempts to free Karai ultimately succeed, but Shredder captures her again and uses her as bait to kill the Hamato Clan. However, Karai ends up mutated into a serpent, to everyone's horror. In response to this, Shredder has the Foot Clan help the Kraang, who have just perfected the previously unstable mutagen, launch a second invasion of New York, starting by destroying the turtles' lair and forcing them to abandon it. The Kraang begin mutating New York's populace, including Kirby, despite the efforts of Earth's military and the turtles. Leonardo is gravely wounded when he is ambushed by the entire Foot, and Splinter is seemingly killed during a battle with Shredder. The turtles, April, and Casey are forced to flee to the O'Neil family's summer home inUpstate New York as the Kraang successfully conquers Manhattan. Season 3 The group takes refuge at the O'Neil family's summer home in North Hampton in order to recuperate from their loss at the hands of the Kraang and the Foot Clan. Leonardo takes an extended amount of time to recover, but guided by an apparition of Splinter, is able to overcome his physical and mental wounds. They eventually return to New York City with the goal of finding Splinter, Karai, Kirby, and their other missing allies and liberate the city from the Kraang. They are successful in finding Splinter and set up a temporary base in the abandoned Antonio's Pizza, and Donatello begins work on new samples of retro-mutagen as the search for Kirby and Karai continues. Meanwhile, Shredder mutates Russian arms dealer Ivan Steranko and his only known disciple, high-tech master thief Anton Zeck, into Bebop and Rocksteady for stealing his helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, and hunting Karai in exchange for a safe departure from the Kraang-invaded city before sending them to find her again. The duo succeed behind the Turtles's backs and Shredder promises to cure Karai of her misery. The turtles, on the other hand, run into a recently founded mutant team called the Mighty Mutanimals (consisting of mutant allies that they made during the last two seasons, such as Slash, Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete and former British neurochemist Dr. Tyler Rockwell) who are backed by their human ally Jack J. Kurtzman. Together, they manage to banish the Kraang back to Dimension X and free New York, but the effect of the invasion eventually earns Shredder cemented control of the city's criminal underworld for his efforts to create a mind-control serum meant for the turtles, Mutanimals and Karai. The turtles are later offered by future time sorceress Renet to time travel to the past, where they meet up with a younger Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki, as well as Yoshi's late wife and Karai's mother, Teng Shen. During the battle between Yoshi and Saki inside the burning Hamato Clan dojo, Shen is accidentally killed by Saki, who meant to kill Yoshi instead. Saki leaves the dojo after his hair burns off from the fire and kidnaps Yoshi and Shen's baby daughter Miwa, vowing to raise her as Karai and leaving Yoshi to die. After his escape, the turtles save Yoshi, as they were "always destined to" before traveling back to the present with Renet. When the Kraang return to Earth, the Turtles discover that the Kraang have another enemy from Dimension X in the form of the Triceraton Empire. Despite their best efforts and Shredder violating the Foot Clan's temporary truce with the Turtles by stabbing Splinter during the fight, the ruthless Triceratons activate the Heart of Darkness, a black hole-creating machine which annihilates both the Kraang, the Earth, and everyone on it. But just as it comes to the worst for the Turtles, April, and Casey, they are rescued by a friendly robot by the name of Professor Honeycutt (also known as the Fugitoid) who uses a spacecraft to take the Turtles, April and Casey to a journey into space. Season 4 After the Turtles, April, and Casey are saved from the destruction of Earth, the Fugitoid uses his spacecraft the Ulixes to travel six months back in time in order for him and the Turtles to prevent the Triceraton Empire led by Emperor Zanmoran from again assembling the three components of the Heart of Darkness that are scattered throughout the universe before everything on Earth is lost. Besides fighting the Triceratons, the Turtles also face new enemies in outer space like Lord Vringath Dregg of the planet Sectoid and the bounty hunter Armaggon, and even have an adventure with their interdimensional 1987 counterparts and their enemy Krang who is an exiled relative of Kraang Subprime. Despite the efforts of the Turtles, the Triceratons are still able to collect all three pieces of the Black Hole Generator, only for the Turtles to return to Earth and join forces with their past selves to warn Splinter before he is killed by the Shredder, stop the detonator of the Heart of Darkness, and defeat the Triceratons. The Fugitoid destroys the Black Hole Generator near the Triceraton spacefleet, causing to explode, presumably killing the Triceratons. In the aftermath of the fight against the Triceratons, the past versions of the Turtles, April, and Casey leave Earth with the past Fugitoid in the Ulixes while the present Fugitoid's head reactivates in Earth's orbit. Weeks later following the Triceraton Invasion being thwarted and the Foot Clan's disappearance, April is promoted to kunoichi at the time when the witch Shinigami arrives and is revealed that she is Karai's friend as they plot to rebuild the Hamato Clan and dispose of Shredder who is still recuperating from his last fight with Splinter. While Karai and Shinigami got some ninjas on their side, the Foot Clan strengthens the Footbot army by creating the Elite Footbots. Furthermore, some other crime organizations have been plotting to take over the Foot Clan's territory and a crystal shard of unimaginable power which April received from the alien Aeons during their space adventure is beginning to exert a baleful influence on her. Using a special mutagen formula made by Stockman-Fly, Oroku Saki recuperates and becomes Super-Shredder in order to take back control of the Foot Clan. Once a stable formula is made, Super-Shredder attacks the Turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals, Karai, and Shinigami which ends with Splinter falling in battle against Super-Shredder and is buried at the O'Neil family's summer home in North Hampton. This leads up to the final battle at Super-Shredder's hidden mansion where Leonardo manages to slay Super-Shredder and throw his mutated Kuro Kabuto to the other Turtles in victory. Season 5 (Tales of the TMNT) Following the death of the Super-Shredder, Tiger Claw has led the unspecified Foot Cultists into obtaining the Scroll of the Demodragon and a special control amulet called the "Seal of the Ancients" that would enable him to summon the demodragon Kavaxas. When Kavaxas is summoned from the Netherworld, Tiger Claw plans to use Kavaxas' wish-granting abilities to revive the Shredder. Upon demonstrating the revival ability on Rahzar who fell in an underwater battle against Leatherhead, Kavaxas states that he will need the Kuro Kabuto that contains Shredder's mental energies. Upon Rahzar and Tiger Claw reclaiming the Kuro Kabuto after Kavaxas drained the soul out of Shredder's former right-hand man Hattori Tatsu, Kavaxas states that they will need the Shredder's heart for the revival to occur. The Foot Clan obtains the Shredder's heart that was in the possession of Don Vizioso. Upon Shredder's heart being placed on his corpse, Kavaxas begins to work on reviving Shredder as the Zombie Shredder. This goes against what Tiger Claw eventually planned when Undead Shredder destroys the Seal of the Ancients which enables Kavaxas to raise the spirits of the Netherworld in order to rule both worlds. While Splinter's ghost helps those fighting on the surface, Michelangelo managed to use gum to stick the Seal of the Ancients back together enabling him to have Kavaxas undo his damages and open the portal to the Netherworld as the Zombie Shredder drags Kavaxas back to the Netherworld. Afterwards, the Turtles face different challenges like the return of Lord Dregg when he collaborates with Newtralizer, being transported to Miyamoto Usagi's reality where they help to protect the pug Kintaro from the evil gray wolf Jei, an adventure featuring a possible future ruled by mutant animals, and another adventure involving the return of Savanti Romero where he collaborates with Count Dracula to make Earth more habitable for monsters. The Turtles, April, Casey, Karai, Shinigami, and the Mighty Mutanimals soon teamed up with the 1987 counterparts of the Ninja Turtles where they face the return of Bebop and Rocksteady where they are recruited by the 1987 counterparts of the Shredder and Krang to conquer Earth of both the 1987 and 2012 realities with a fully powered Technodrome after their Bebop and Rocksteady were accidentally left behind. While the Turtles and their allies fight off a horde of Foot Soldiers from the 1987–1996 series reality and the 2012 Rock Soldiers led by Traag and Granitor, Bebop and Rocksteady discovers Shredder and Krang's treacherous scheme to destroy the Earth and choose to become heroes in order to save the planet. Trivia *In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Turtles, the mutants, the Kraang, the Utrom, Lord Dregg, Savanti Romero, the Triceratons and the Salmandrians. *In the end of the film, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Mona Lisa, Hamato Miwa and Shinigami will join Team Ireland for more adventures.